Infamous Maelstrom
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside enjoy!


**Summary: During the Sand/Sound Invasion, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha decided to take his mask off and reveal his heritage to the entire Ninja World. Naruto will bring wrath upon those who dares to challenge him including Konoha. The Infamous Maelstrom rises! Godlike/Conduit Naruto, Calm/Dark/Cold/Emotionless/Insanely Smart/Most Experienced Naruto, Grey Karma Naruto, EMS/Rinnegan Naruto, Ninjutsu/Bukijutsu/Laijutsu/Kenjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu/Fuuinjutsu God Naruto, Yin/Yang Chakra, Element Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, BAMF Naruto, Mass Harem, Genderbend, Bashing of Whoreuno, Kiba and Civilian Council, Uzumakicest.**

**I do not own Naruto or Infamous **

* * *

Naruto frowned seeing white feathers fall from the sky in stadium of the Chunin Exam finals. _'That snake has balls trying to pull this one on Jiji.' _He thought darkly.

All his life Naruto never knew love or friendship because of his status as a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko he had to deal with assassinations, beatings, tortures, sabotage and overpricing of food. He hid all his pain behind a mask and thought they would leave him alone but, it only got worse when his bitch of a teammate Sakura Haruno thought she could beat on him whenever she wanted like he was some kind of pet.

He had to deal with civilians and shinobi giving him shit on missions, his teammates bitching and moaning, others calling him a weakling and Kiba having the nerve to insult him!

He also found out his mother and sisters were lied to about him being dead by the civilian council, that alone pissed him off enough that he nearly revealed himself but, calmed himself before he went on a killing spree worser than Gaia, he always found her and Hinata stalking him with some other unknown girls but, it didn't bother him since he thought he was turning gay faking love for Sakura.

After beating Nejia who thanked him for helping her see her ways and gave him a kiss before going away with the medics leaving him with a shit-eating grin and when Sakura tried to screech at him he ignored her which Satsuki and Kagome gave him a thumbs up for.

Soon an explosion erupted from the Kage booth making his eyes narrow knowing who had the balls to do that and rolled his eyes at that faggot Kabuto thinking an A-rank Illusion would affect him.

"Die Konoha scum!" A Suna Jounin cackled stabbing at Naruto with a kunai not seeing the malicious smirk until grey electric eyes opened and he screamed when a hand punched through his chest and out his back.

This stopped everyone to see what had happened and their eyes were wide with disbelief, some anger and some fear as they saw the dead-last kill a Jounin with ease using only a weird lightning jutsu but, the fact that he killed was something shocking for them since they thought he was a weakling and talentless orphan.

Naruto stared with cold eyes at the body and suddenly clenched his fist incinerating it and looked at his clothes with barely veiled disgust. "These have to go..." He muttered ignoring everyone who went back to fighting and the Jounin closing in muttering. "Kai..."

**BOOM!**

The loud explosion from the stands startled everyone including the Kage's and Orochimaru who looked with cautiousness when a wave of chakra so dark, cold and fear inducing washed over them. A wave of black red tinted chakra exploded from the stands blowing the smoke away and their eyes eyes widened in shock.

Naruto's face lost all of it's baby fat giving him a godly handsome appearance with a feminine quality complimenting his chiseled toned body, he now stood at 5'11, his orange jumpsuit changed into a pair of black loose pants with red bandages at the ankles, black shinobi sandals, a high collar black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on them, over his body was black full body Samurai armor from Tetsu No Kuni constructed with numerous protective plates that guard all of his joins and back and chest but, his hair was now spiky black with a blue tint to it going past his shoulders down to his back like a lions mane with bangs framing his face covering one side of his face and had extended whisker marks but, the terrifying thing was the strange shaped sharingan in his eye that looked like enlarged tomoes connected to a circle with straight lines extending out like a _Choku Tomoe _(Straight Tomoe) this was the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan of Madara Uchiha The First Uchiha Clan Head.

Satsuki Uchiha who had her mother's looks had a pink blush spread across her face at the sight of the true Naruto. "Oh my..." She whispered in lust and love and saw Kagome blushing the same as her including several other girls.

Naruto pulled his chakra back under control showing his cold, emotionless face surveying all his enemies and narrowed his eyes sensing Asana, Anko, Kurenai and Kagome land near him. "How long have i been asleep behind that mask Sensei?" He asked stoically glancing at her.

"Years i guess." Kagome said sadly she missed this side of Naruto and it pained her to see him forced under that mask by the council.

Naruto tsked shaking his head. "Girls give me some space and get your students out of the way i need to stretch my legs so i can see if im rusty or not." THey nodded before vanishing in a swirl of leaves getting their students.

Naruto turns toward the Oto and Suna nins below with a cold smirk promising death and pain that it made them step back in fear. "I guess you'll be my warm-up." He jumped cat-like agility down to the arena cracking the ground severely on impact from his feet getting nervous gulps.

He brought his head up hunched over. "Very Well!" His Sharingan glowed with power and slowly he took a step getting more nervous gulps as a few took out weapons and katana's.

Another step made most break out in a sweat. "Don't falter he's just a child!" An Oto Jounin shouted trying to keep the morale up only amusing a now walking Naruto and almost everyone could see an image of Madara Uchiha overlapping him.

"Weak ugly people like you should know not to raise hopes against the inevitable." He smirked darkly enjoying the smell of fear radiating from his targets.

Ami blushed feeling hot and bothered from seeing her crush's dominance show. "He's so hot..." She moaned under her breath and Ino along with Hinata, Anko, Saya Haruno, Mebuki Haruno, Kasumi, Kushina, Yoshino and Shikia blushed feeling the same.

_'Soichi-kun how in the world are you able to make a SS-class kunoichi like me weak in the knees without even trying, even Mito-oba-san is feeling this way!' _She thought looking at the Uzukage in her blue and red kage robes and she could see the blush from under that hat.

"How is Otouto-kun doing this." Natsumi moaned feeling her wet panties under her kimono.

Fu and Yugito had glazed over eyes. "I wonder if he's in the CRA..." They mumbled outloud getting sparkling eyes from Naruto's love interest's including Kushina and the Uzukage who started having fantasies.

Naruto broke out into a sprint at amazing speeds looking like a blur and the Oto and Suna-nin charged with war cry's not noticing the grey and black lightning rolling off his arms till it was too late as he bulldozed through their numbers like a hungry Akimichi getting cries of agony. "Shi-ne!" A Suna genin tried to stab him only for his neck to snap in half from the electric elbow sending the corpse flying into the others who had horrified looks.

Naruto kicked two Chuni's harshly in the chest rupturing their hearts, ducking under a staff strike backhanding the Jounin bo-jutsu user sending him across the ground headfirst in the earth getting bulged eyes form the onlookers.

"Great Kami this boy's strength looks higher than mine when using my Lightning Armor." A the Yondaime Raikage said in awe getting awed looks from the female anbu wondering if they can get this handsome Genin as their new anbu commander.

"I hope you're ready for death Oro-teme." A dangerous, heavenly voice hissed in his ear causing the Snake Sannin to sweat recognizing that voice anywhere and turned around slowly as the fear in his eyes grew as in front of him stood the strongest Sannin above Tsunade.

Jiriya The Gama Sennin and trainer of Naruto and Konoha's Spymaster and right now her eyes were screaming bloodlust and vengeance and he knew who her target is...him. "H-hello Jiriya-hime." Orochimaru squeaked in fear getting disbelieving stares from Karin and Tayuya who were cracking up inwardly at the arrogant Snake being scared shitless by his female Teammate.

Jiriya grinned demonically and it made all the kages take a step back shuddering, even the anbu were shaking at the grin that would make the Kyuubi itself shake in fear. "I forgot to tell you something Oro-teme?" She said sweetly, Jirobo and the Oto-nin nearby shitted their pants hearing that tone of voice.

"W-w-what is it?" He stuttered and his pupils dilated in horror when he saw Jiraiya's fist glowing with chakra. "Tsunade-nee-chan has taught me her super strength and guess what else i can do with it!" She giggled darkly and his eyes popped open further in horror when he saw the chakra was spinning in several directions.

"R-r-rasengan!" Orochimaru screeched in fear and terror stepping back hastily not wanting to know what a super strength Rasengan punch would feel like.

"Now now Oro-chan this won't hurt a bit." She leered sadistically causing some of the anbu to piss themselves and fall unconscious from the mental trauma, A just stared with blank eyes before swiveling his head to a blank looking Hiruzen.

"Sarutobi i suggest we stand far back out of her way." A took a large few steps back along with the others especially the Sandaime as they watched Jiriya chase a screaming Orochimaru all over the roof trying not to get his insides painted everywhere.

(With Naruto)

**(Indestructible By Disturbed) **

"Raiken Shishi Parasu!" Naruto roared launching a double palm thrust hitting the chests of two Suna Jounin sending blasts of lightning through them roasting their insides, He dodged a wave of slicing winds from a fan-wielding Jounin kunoichi and knocked her unconscious smashing his foot into her side.

_'I may be cold but, i won't kill a woman just to satisfy my excitement for battle.' _He shook his head and continued to use his expertise in Taijutsu rotating in several directions using beyond master skill in the Uchiha Intercepting Fist killing several with his bare hands along with his lightning power.

He lifted his palm at an incoming wave of oto-nin and fired a Lightning Grenade at their feet that exploded sending their bodie parts everywhere, He flipped in the air flipping through handseals. "Katon: Goka Mekkakyu!" A firestorm incinerated another group of nin and then he started using their own weapons against them.

"Shadow Shuriken No Jutsu!" One shuriken became a thousand filled with fire and lightning chakra killing two with each shuriken till all the nin in the arena were dead or unconscious.

"Naruto-kun!" He looked to see Satsuki and the others landing in the arena and looked happy to see him well except a glaring Sakura.

He said cooly. "Didn't your sensei's tell you not to get into this battle when i was cutting loose?" His tone made even Shikia snap to attention.

"Whatever Naruto-baka i don't know why you have the Sharingan but, i am telling the council and getting those eyes removed out of those sockets since you don't deserve them!" She screeched in her smug tone not seeing the cold glare in Naruto's eyes until she gasped when she saw him snatch her up harshly by the throat pressing harshly not allowing her any air.

"You listen to me you little dick riding slut, that's right i know how you whored yourself out in the academy to civilian clan heirs and Kibbles just so you can get higher status when you were older." The one's who heard that glared at Sakura in disgust especially Ino and Satsuki.

Kagome was livid and spoke in a cold tone. "Sakura Haruno you are hereby removed from Team 7 forever, not even those assholes on the council can override my decision you have shown just how pathetic and a manipulative monster you can be." The Sharingan Kunoichi spat in disgust and shunshined away to take out Leaf's enemies.

Naruto then noticed something on her neck that made him raise an eyebrow. "Oh what's this a Curse Seal Of Earth." He smiled coldly getting gasps and everyone saw the mark of Orochimaru on her skin.

"I needed it to keep you in line Baka!" She spat in his face feeling good about having the traitors mark only to shiver seeing the cruel grin etched on his face and screamed in pain as his finger traced a very complex seal on the mark.

"I placed a Kill switch, Torture seal, and a Mind control seal just in case you think you can use that little hickey to rape a bunch of powerless ninja or academy students." His grin looked even more crueler.

"You deserve this punishment you little whore, hope you learn from your mistakes which i severely doubt!" Ino spat at her former best friend before vanishing in a shunshin with her team to fight off the invasion.

"Neko take this rat to a holding cell where Orochimaru won't even be able to find her." Neko nodded with a gleeful look on her face.

"Time to go Whoreuno time to introduce you to a prison cell where you will be till Naruto-sama decides you've had enough!" She sneered coldly and vanished with a screaming Sakura to the T&I department.

Naruto then froze as he felt Five chakra signatures four were kage-level and the other was at least High-Chunin and it felt dead, his eyes narrowed in fury. "You bastard Orochimaru!" He roared in fury scaring them till they saw who it was and gasped.

"Mina-chan, Tobi-chan, Hashia-chan, Mari-chan, Obita-chan..." Mito the Uzukage whispered a tear dropping from her face.

"You damn abomination!" Sarutobi shouted with anger and sadness seeing his former student desecrate the remains of the dead and vows to kill him painfully now only for a familiar chakra to stop everyone even the Edo Tensei summons cold. "Oji-sama i would advise you and the others to stand aside and let me handle this!" Naruto's cold voice hissed boiling with rage and malice.

**(Halbou - Cruel World) **

"Kukuku what makes you think you can actually kill me Naruto-kun." Orochimaru chuckled arrogantly only for Naruto to erupt with chuckles so cold and dark it chilled even Mari and gasped when a red mask with a black flame pattern appeared on his head with one eyehole that viewed his glowing Sharingan that showed madness and rage.

"I swear on my honour as a Uchiha..." His whispered voice shocked the Edo Tensei shinobi at his words to swear on your honour meant you would go to any length to accomplish anything.

"I will free and bring them back with my own two hands!" He roared and dashed toward Orochimaru as his hand lit up with blood red lightning shaped like a blade.

"That's Kagome's Raikiri he actually has it mastered!" Sarutobi gasped in awe at Naruto's speed and agility.

"You will not touch Orochimaru-sama." A bunch of Oto-jounin and Anbu shouted getting a narrowed eye from Naruto who has had enough of these cockroaches interference.

"Get out of my sight, Kamui!" His Sharingan spun as a vortex swirled around the Oto-nin swallowing them up and suddenly imploded sending blood everywhere.

This sight turned Karin and Tayuya on so much. "Raikiri!" He burst through Orochimaru's chest bypassing his Edo Tensei puppets who blinked in shock, Naruto scowled as Orochimaru dissolved into mud showing it was a Tsuchi Bunshin and spun decapitating another clone.

"You think using these weak clones will be enough to tire me out Snake fucker!" He snarled in crazed bloodlust and suddenly blocked a barrage of punches from Obita, Mari, Tobia, and Hashia and Mina without flinching.

"He's fending off all of them, Naruto my boy how strong are you." Sarutobi said in joy and awe at Naruto unleashing his true strength.

Suddenly 4 clones of Naruto jumped in to defend their creator and began pushing them back with Taijutsu alone. "We got them Naruto-aniki take care of Mina-hime!" One shouted punching Tobia back fiercely.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks you guys." He dropped into his battle mode resuming battle with Mina who had a blush on her face and threw her kunai at him vanishing in a yellow flash only to her shock did he vanish in a black flash appearing behind her arm wrapped around her waist and his finger glancing over her FF-cup breasts getting a moan. "You know as a woman you look very hot tou-chan i wonder if you were already a woman..." He whispered huskily causing her to flash out of his grip appearing with a blush hugging her boobs closely.

"N-naru-kun did these people follow my wish?" She asked softly dreading the answer only for her heart to break seeing all the hurt and pain he had to deal with and cried tears of regret.

"Naru-kun i'm sorry i swear i'll make it up to you i swear on it!" She sobbed, Naruto's eyes softened and flicked her on the forehead getting a cute yelp and looked up into Naruto's kind Sharingan eyes.

"You're already forgiven Mina-chan." He pressed a seal on her neck gasping Mina looked at her skin and body noticing she was now younger at least Naruto's age and height before checking her heart and cried tears of joy feeling it beat normally.

"Welcome back to the living Mina-hime..." She blushed and asked a question. "Ano, Naru-kun wouldn't Shinigami-sama get angry that you're doing this?" He just smirked.

"Why would she want to hurt her own fiance, Mina-hime?" His laughed his ass off at her jaw dropped expression and whined at him laughing.

"Naru-kun quit being so mean!" She whined childishly only to blink feeling his lips on hers and blushed pink.

"What was that my Senko-chan?" He smiled coyly causing her cheeks to get hotter.

"Oi! Why you flirt with sensei and not me!" Obita Uchiha whined at him

"You remind me way too much of myself when i was wearing that kill me orange jumpsuit which i want to add painted the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight while wearing it." He deadpanned much to Obita's look of amazement and Mari's worship.

Tobia however was stone faced. "Anbu could not capture you in broad daylight while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit?" She said tersely feeling very annoyed at the lowered standards in anbu.

Naruto smirked sexily at her. "Why yes Tobia-hime what's the matter u mad because i can outlast anyone?" Her and Hashia blushed at the undertone while Obita and Mari laughed their asses off at them.

"Damn you kyuubi brat!" Orochimaru roared in anger only to get punched in the face by Jiriya who sent him flying through the air till he crashed outside the village with a boom getting worried screams from his loyal dick riders.

"Orochimaru-sama! Everyone retreat!" Kabuto yelled and all of the Oto-nin in the invasion ran for the hills only those that thought they were hot shit were killed by Konoha and Naruto.

"I think i have found my candidate for Godaime!" Sarutobi grinned getting curious looks from everyone especially Kushina.

"Who would that be Jiji?" Kushina asked and got a pointed finger following it her eyes bulged seeing he was pointing at Naruto who was smirking smugly.

_'Soichi-kun had this planned the entire time, you foxy soichi.' _She growled with unhealthy thoughts.

"Naruto!" Naruto perked up in time to catch the Hokage hat with a grin looking up at a proud looking Sandaime.

"Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Godaime Hokage Of Konohagakure!" His chakra enhanced voice yelled all over the village exciting several people.

"GODAIME! GODAIME! GODAIME!" The shinobi and civilians chanted making him smile as Kagome placed a black haori with grey flames on the licking the bottom and the kanji for Fifth on the back in red and placed the Kage hat on his head.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun you earned it." Kagome smiled and got a shock when he kissed her on the lips.

'Don't mention it Kagome-hime." He winked getting a blush from the daughter of the White Fang who walked toward Obita who looked happy.

"Great to see you've grown up Kagome-nee-chan." Obita said cheerily before getting talking with her surrogate sister along with Rin who heard that Naruto-kun became the Fifth Hokage bringing back her teammate Obita.

"You like Naruto-kun already Hashia!" Mari teased the Shodaime Hokage who blushed and looked away getting a snicker from Tobia.

"I know you like him so don't act all smug Tobia-nee-chan!" Hashia shot back indignantly causing the white haired Nidaime to clam up making Mina and Mari snicker.

"Oh and girls just to let you know those were shadow clones meaning they were only a fraction of my strength and you got your asses PWNED!" The Godaime fell down laughing his ass off at their hanging jaws.

"We lost in Taijutsu to clones!" Tobia yelled out with a red face of embarrassment especially Mari.

"Raikage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Uzukage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama i would like to form an alliance with you." Naruto said professionally getting awed looks from the anbu at his commanding presence.

"Naruto-sama is so hot..." A couple of anbu females whispered among themselves.

Naruto sighs inwardly hoping he wouldn't have to explain about the Ray Sphere he found in the forest and how he absorbed it making him a godlike being already, and he damn sure isn't telling the council.

(A few hours later)

Naruto rubbed his temples sitting in the chair as he listened to the loud yells going all over the damn council chambers, even the anbu joined in defending him on the council's accusations of him not having the right.

"Jiriya-chan could you go out and find Tsunade-hime and tell her if she returns i'll pay off her debts, give her control of the hospitals and reunite her family." He said softly getting a nod and the Gama Sennin vanished with a poof to fulfill her mission.

Naruto turned around feeling his headache become worser and suddenly slammed his hand on the table busting it in half." ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!" He roared flaring his K.I. which was at freaking SS-class level causing everyone to have a hard time breathing and others to have wide eyes.

_'Damn Naruto-kun is pissed!' _Tsume whistled while feeling lust at the sheer dominance radiating from him.

"I am warning you stupid pig humping bitches that the law about my tenant is still active and punishable by death and i will not give you any mercy like Oji-san did so i fucking dare you little shits to defy me!" He said coldly making them gulp seeing a 16 year old boy break a damn wooden table in half with one hand.

"Damn, Hokage-sama split the freaking table in half!" Obita Uchiha whistled and everyone glanced at it and at Naruto who had a raised eyebrow before shutting up.

"Now i would like to thank Sandaime-sama for appointing me as Godaime and i will say this just because i am 16 doesn't mean i am experienced i was an ANBU captain commander at just 8 years old completing over a thousand A, B, C and S ranks above on my own and have beaten opponents that could match Hanzo The Salamander in his prime and if you think i am going to be some kind of puppet for you control i will wring your little scrawny necks with your own intestines." He smirked darkly causing everyone to pale at the sheer image of that.

_'Oh kami this kid is more sadistic than me damn!" _Ryu whistled in amazement.

"Now among other things i am giving every shinobi of Chunin, Jounin and Anbu rank payed bi-weekly of 500,000 ryo to train themselves enough to take on A to SS-class nin." He explained calmly causing many eyebrows to fly up in surprise and astonishment.

"H-hokage-sama how is that possible!" Hiashi Hyuuga breathed out in surprise, Naruto chuckled.

"I am a Fuuinjutsu God, one of my monikers is Fuuin No Kami i have created a seal that will give the users a boost of chakra equivalent to at least two Mid-kage's enough to do the kage Bunshin training and a seal to help filter the memories correctly and safely, i am also issuing this mission to clan heads and those who wish to be strong to protect themselves and their loved ones." He said stoically getting awed looks especially from Mina at his expertise in Fuuinjutsu.

"H-how is that possible for you to create such a seal you would need unlimited amounts of chakra to fill enough for the whole village!" Sakiri Haruno said in confusion pushing her pink locks out of her eye and got a smirk.

"I never did tell you about my chakra reserves did i?" He said cheekily getting mock glares from everyone causing him to chuckle.

"My chakra reserves at 1/4th is equal to the Nanabi No Kabutomushi that's seven tails of chakra alone." His words caused everyone's breath to get caught in their throat at the description of his chakra reserves.

Mito shuddered at the image. "S-seven tails of chakra equal to Chomei at 1/4th oh sweet kami!" She shouted with a blush in sheer arousal at his power and potential.

"Meaning no Genjutsu could ever hope to control me even if Itachi used a Mangekyo powered Genjutsu."

"Also Uzukage-hime i accept your marriage proposal." Naruto smirked under his hat seeing Mito blush intensely poking her fingers shyly.

"A-arigato Hokage-kun." Mito said in a shy tone.

"Also Danzo-san?" Danzo perked up at his surrogate grandson while Homura was glaring at him, Koharu just smiled warmly.

"I want you to re-activate your ROOT division i know their emotions aren't stripped away completely just only when on missions and up their training and also when Tsunade-hime get's here we are going get you a better arm and eye so you can get out in the field again." Danzo's eye widened in shock at the assignment Naruto gave him and bowed with a smile.

"Absolutely Godaime-sama it will be done right away." He walked out to do what he has to do just as Moegi walked in blushing at her Oyabun carrying a box of donuts.

"What are these for young Moegi-chan?" He smiled warmly while inwardly he was cackling up a storm confusing Kurami who he told to just watch.

"Ano, the Konohamaru corps made these for the council on keeping the village safe, enjoy!" She put them near the civilians who smiled thinking it was kind of this uncorrupted girl to do this (AN: Oh that's what you think...) and opened them showing jelly donuts and began to eat.

The shinobi and other councilmen looked at Naruto with raised eyebrow only to shudder at the gleeful look in his eye while Tsume sniffed the air only for her eyes to widen in horror and leaned down in her seat confusing Kuromaru who smelled it and her eyes did the same joining Tsume.

"Mmh delicious creme filled as well such a good job those children did." A fat chubby civilian merchant smiled greedily eating his donut not seeing the twitching face of Naruto who was getting stared at by Mebuki, Saya and Sakiri with confused looks.

"Hmm what's this?" One looked down at a note.

"These are your just deserts..." He said slowly in confusion and they looked at a picture in the box showing an image of a dog masked anbu with his dick in a donut with a thumbs-up and the shinobi saw it as well and their faces turned alabaster white and begna backing away.

"Oh kami we ate cum!" The fatman screamed in horror and revulsion and began running around all over the place throwing up and slipping on their own lunch causing Naruto to bust out laughing his ass off.

Kushina and Menmia stared at him and screamed with hearts in their eyes. "I'M IN LOVE SQUEEEE!" They squealed in lust at his devilish prank.

Kurami in the seal was staring at her container and mate with devotion and sheer worship in her eyes. **"I so have to get him to bang my pussy hard tonight..." **She panted in lust and love.

"Wow..." Fu muttered in awe at the prank of all pranks.

"Damn!" A whistled while covering his nose.

"Naruto-kun that is the worst prank i have ever seen!" Sarutobi cried out in disgust dodging a stream of barf.

"That's not all to it." Naruto grinned evilly confusing them till it turned to shock when all kind of ninja animals burst into the room and began gangbanging the civilian council members, even the Inuzaka dogs were getting it on.

"Help rape!" A civilian woman screamed trying to keep a large wolf away from her panties.

"Oh my kami..." Yugito whispered shivering at that happening to her.

"I take that back this is gonna give me nightmares now!" Shikaku Nara yelled with wide eyes at the scene before him.

Choza looked at his bag of chips and put them away. "I ain't hungry no more my appetite's ruined." He grumbled.

"Aaahh!" A skinny lanky man screamed as a dog was drilling his ass apart in front of everyone.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Everyone move slowly out the window and do not make any quick movements..." He whispered to them getting nods as everyone moved out of the window one by one and when Homura was going to exit he screamed as two wolves had his ass cheeks in a strong grip trying to pull him back in. "Oh fuck this i ain't getting raped by you little mongrels!" He screamed in pain and fear trying to use what little strength to get free but, failed before screaming his head off as they dragged him back in.

Everyone stared. "So anyone feel like going to the BBQ place now?" They nodded and departed while ordering some anbu to clean up the mess.

Paybacks a bitch sometimes

* * *

**OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO FUCKING FUNNY HAHAHAAHA!**

**I GOT A FEW MORE FIC REQUESTS BEFORE I GET TO MY OTHER UPDATES LIKE MIGHTIEST MAELSTROM, BIO MAELSTROM, JUUBI OF NERIMA, ICE DRAGON OF YOKAI ACADEMY, JUUBI NO OOKAMI, CRIMSON SAYIAN GOD OF KONOHA AND LEGENDARY SHINOBI SAYIAN MAELSTROM AND DEATH'S HEIR AND INFINITE STRATOS YOKO**

**AN: I HAD NO IDEA WHY I DID THAT KINDA PRANK BUT, I COULDN'T FUCKING RESIST THE TEMPTATION HAHAHA!**

**Enjoy and review ja ne!**


End file.
